Ten Theories: Look Alikes
by mountaindude
Summary: Ten different ideas about why everyone seems to have 38 other people who look exactly the same as them in Pokemon games. I may write other 10 Theories if people give me ideas.


**REASONS REVEALED**

**(Got this idea from Cem's "Why Everyone Shares" Fic. Hope you don't mind.)**

**Try not to flame me.**

**Random Quote: I think those went out of fashion with long underwear.**

**Greetings you weirdoes! I call you that because you don't seem to have anything better to do than read this horrible attempt at a one shot. Anyway, ever notice how people in Pokémon games always seem to show up in every single town you go to? Well, this story will hopefully show you why with some random ideas that popped into my head while I was eating lunch.**

* * *

**THEORY #1**

**MAD SCIENCE**

Duplica isn't called Duplica for nothing you know. She actually may be the cause of all the people looking the same. I know what you're thinking. "She's called Duplica because of Ditto and 

her ability to transform!" WRONG! Let me show you a day in the life of Duplica… (All of this will be from her journal)

**WEDNESDAY**

**February 17**

**Mood: Evil/Hungry (Hard to tell really)**

**Dear Diary. Today was like any other. First, I woke up…**

**SKIP BORING PART  
SKIP BORING PART  
SKIP BORING PART**

…**After I ate my cereal, I went out to look for victims. I found a Bug Catcher hanging around Poke-Ball Mart (Bad pun) and snuck up behind him. After hitting him with a few tranquilizer darts, I dragged him back home, ignoring the weird stares by spectators. **

**Once back home, the little freak started to wake up. I had just gotten him strapped into my cloning machine too! Jerk! He tried to escape, but I was able to hold him in long enough for the machine to get his DNA. When I let him go, he ran out of my house at the speed only bug catchers could go. (For whatever reason, bug catchers always seem to be able to **

**catch me in the game and battle me…)I didn't care though, I had his DNA. **

**Actually, I made two clones today. Apparently, during the struggle, my DNA was logged in as well, so I made a Bug Catcher clone and a clone of myself. However, I'm one of a kind, so I couldn't let it stay as me. So I cut its hair and changed its clothes. Thus, another Officer Jenny was born. Yes, all Officer Jenney are my clones.**

See? It could happen. But who is Nurse Joy? Anyway, next up is:

* * *

**THEORY #2**

**LIMITED DNA**

This is a guess, but I think that the people in Pokémon only have like 4 different strands of DNA in their bodies. That way, when they have children, they have a random look that they receive. If a child is born that looks different, it becomes your rival. (Or a gym leader)

* * *

**THEORY #3**

**STUPID DOCTOR**

Another guess is that a majority of babies in the Pokémon world are born ugly. Thus, plastic surgery is needed. However, only one exists, and he only knows how to make a few faces!

* * *

**THEORY #4**

**THEY'RE ALL ROBOTS**

That's pretty much self explanatory.

* * *

**THEORY #5**

**THE WORLD'S LONGEST PRACTICAL JOKE**

Maybe, just maybe, they all actually look different! However, they feel the need to wear disguises 24/7 just to annoy us people playing the game! That way, when we need a specific one, we can never find them!

* * *

**THEORY #6**

**LAZY STAFF MEMBERS**

Again, self explanatory. Maybe THEY'RE the ones playing the joke!

* * *

**THEORY #7**

**YOU'RE CRAZY!**

Maybe they are all different looking! Maybe we just all went crazy after catching Missing No. in Blue version! (Come on, everyone's at least tried right?)

* * *

**THEORY #8**

**IT'S A TRAP!!**

We're being set up…that's the only logical explanation! They're lulling us into a false set of security so they can…what? WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!

* * *

**THEORY #9**

**HORRIBLE ACCIDENT**

At Nintendo World in New York, there is a GameBoy on display that was blown up during the Gulf War (I think it was that war) that was mutilated by the fire. The crazy thing is, it still works! It was hit by a bomb and it still works! Maybe the explosion caused everyone's faces to become disfigured! Then, they had to go back to that really bad plastic surgeon!

* * *

**THEORY #10**

**SCOTT ADAMS**

Maybe Scott Adams (Dilbert Creator) draws the characters for Pokémon! It could be, seeing as how there are only, like, 8 characters that look different from the generic characters. (I love Dilbert, so don't say I'm bashing it.)

* * *

**Well, there are my ten theories. If you have any of your own, tell me! Either that, or write a fanfic. yourself! (I'd like to read it, so tell me the title!) I hope I answered any questions you had, but if not, I probably won't answer them. See ya' later! HOOPLAH!!**


End file.
